Something Different
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Parecía que el cumpleaños, aburrido y deprimente que había esperado tener, se había convertido en algo distinto. Nunca creyó que se lo pasaría tan bien con aquella joven, riendo junto a ella, olvidándose de todo, juntos.


Draco se sentó frente a la barra pulida de madera.

-Un Whiskey.-Ordeno al mesero.

El hombre se apresuro, sin apenas mirarle, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada cruel, ni de asco, ni de espanto.

Hay había acabado Draco Malfoy, celebrando su cumpleaños numero veinte en una taberna muggle.

Lo irónica que era la vida, se había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia repeliéndolos, y ahora era con ellos con los únicos que se sentía cómodo.

Sin chismorreos maleducados, sin miraditas de desprecio, sin nada, solo la sana indiferencia que se respiraba en el Londres muggle.

Se llevo el vaso a los labios con prontitud, saboreando los hormigueos que le causaba en la lengua el whiskey irlandés, nada que ver con el de fuego, nada que ver. Incluso había averiguado que ese le gustaba más, y aprendía con avidez que muchas de las costumbres, que anteriormente le habrían causado verdadero asco, ahora le animaban su triste y solitaria alma, que se había vuelto austera, y que disfrutaba de algunos placeres lejos de su mundo, para relajarse de la tristeza de su madre en aquella mansión deprimente que tan malos recuerdos le traía, y de todas aquellos comentarios desagradables, que suponía, muy probablemente merecía.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-Susurro tristemente al aire, que se dejaba envolver por una melodía baja y sumisa.

El ambiente terso y continuo lo envolvió, junto a su melancolía. Mientras bebía sus whiskeys, contando los minutos.

Un sonido chirriante al abrir la puerta, interrumpió los pensamientos de rubio. Dirigió sus ojos grises hacia la entrada. Una brisa primaveral le canto en el rostro.

Una muchacha interrumpió en el bar, una delicia para los ojos del rubio, por un momento dejo que le embriagase la fragancia de su belleza, como su cabello castaño claro, brillante a la luz solar, dejo que sus ojos reflexionaran, hasta que la reconoció.

Astoria Greengrass.

Había sido dos cursos menor en Hogwarts, solo había hablado un par de veces con ella, era la hermana de una Daphne, una de su pandilla Slytherins, siempre parecía más dulce que su hermana mayor pero no la había prestado mucha atención, aunque no cabía duda de que era bonita.

Los ojos de la chica inspeccionaron el lugar, hasta pasar por el, por un breve momento lo pasaron por alto, hasta que pareció caer en la cuenta, y lo volvió a mirar, su grandes ojos verdes lo miraron por un momento con sorpresa.

La muchacha se dirigió decidida hasta allí, para conmoción de Malfoy, que lo ultimo que le apetecía era encontrarse con un rostro conocido, para algo iba a aquel lugar.

Astoria tomo asiento junto a el y lo miro entre sorprendida y simpática.

-Jamás imagine que encontraría a un Malfoy en este lugar.-Comento con su voz melodiosa.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo imagine que nadie me encontraría en este lugar.-Contrarresto con sequedad, tomando otro trago de su bebida.

Ella suspiro.

-Las sorpresas no tienen por que ser desagradables.-Dijo la castaña afablemente.-¿Escondiéndote del mundo? A mi también siempre me gusto estar entre los muggles, es todo tan distinto tan agradable, que…

Draco sentía que aquella niña le sacaba de quicio, ¿no se callaba nunca?, ¡Por Merlín! No podía tener un solitario y aburrido cumpleaños, sin nadie, tan poco estaba pidiendo la luna, no quería aguantar pesadas.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-La interrumpió, cortante.

Por un momento se sintió mal al ver la cara de Astoria, que parecía dolida por el comentario, quizás había sido demasiado duro…

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo, pensando que podía ser que estuviera de más abrirse a ella, pero no lo sabía, podía también ser lo mejor.- Solo, es que no se…no se si los demás quieren cosas de mí, yo…todo lo que ocurrió…no te culparía si no quisieras acercarte.

La castaña lo miro con ternura. Draco pensó que definitivamente era muy dulce.

-No te preocupes.-Suspiro, y su aliento rozo la cara de Malfoy.-Entiendo que te duele lo que paso…pero han pasado dos años, quizás deberías renovar el presente, dejar que es pasado fluya y se lleve los malos recuerdos…puedes intentarlo.

El la miro sorprendido, reflexionando sus palabras, creyendo que nunca había imaginado que aquella muchacha tan apegada a su hermana mayor, tan dulce, tan delicada, pudiera ser sabía, y deseo, deseo poder haber hablado con ella antes, mucho antes, haber tenido conversaciones con aquella chica castaña, deseo que sus ojos verdes lo hubieran mirado antes con tanta familiaridad...todo habría sido tan distinto.

-Puede que deba intentarlo.-Asintió, mirando sus ojos.

Astoria sonrío, y en ese momento le pareció ver a una curiosa niña que se ha salido con la suya.

-Un zumo de piña, por favor.-Le pidió la chica al mesero, cuando se acerco.

Cuando el señor puso un vaso de color amarillento frente a la castaña, Draco hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿No te gusta el zumo de piña?-Le pregunto al ver su expresión.

-No.-Negó el muchacho.-No parece nada apetecible.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Astoria bebió un sorbo de su zumo.-Nunca lo has probado.

Draco sonrío a medias.

-Prefiero el whiskey.-Dijo.-Aunque supongo que en el mundo muggle no te dejan tomarlo aún ¿eh?

Astoria negó sonriente.

-¡Vaya! Veo que aprendiste sobre los muggles.-Comento la niña de ojos verdes.- No, no me dejan hasta los dieciocho, de todas formas no parece en absoluto apetecible.-

El chico sonrío al verla fruncir la nariz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca lo probaste.-Bromeo, imitándola.

Ambos rieron.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en una taberna muggle.

Conversando y bromeando con naturalidad, mientras los minutos pasaban.

Draco nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Parecía que el cumpleaños, aburrido y deprimente que había esperado tener, se había convertido en algo distinto. Nunca creyó que se lo pasaría tan bien con aquella joven, riendo junto a ella, olvidándose de todo, juntos.

Definitivamente todo aquello iba a pedir de boca.

-¡Merlín!-Se sobresalto la muchacha al rato.-No creía que fuera tan tarde, quede en verme con Daphne dentro de cinco minutos. Debo irme.

Draco no pudo evitar entristecerse con la noticia. Le habría gustado quedarse a hablar con ella para siempre, mirando sus ojos verdes.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos.-Susurro en voz baja el rubio, pero ella le escucho.

-Y yo.-Sonrío.

Draco sintió que sus sentido se nublaban cuando la chica se inclino hacía el, los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron al notar su respiración pausada y un agradable cosquilleo se extendió por su mejilla cuando los labios de Astoria depositaron un dulce beso en ella.

-Y por cierto,-Le bisbiseo en el oído.-feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

El abrió la boca con asombro. Y miro confundido como el cabello castaño de Astoria desaparecía por la puerta.

¿Cómo diablos lo había sabido?


End file.
